This invention relates to a clock, and more particularly to a clock whose face is provided with a centered representation of the sun and a sphere which represents earth and rotates about the face with movement of the time-indicating hands.
Conventional techniques for displaying time are well known to all and include numerical displays, rotating hands, and the like. Clocks which further provide moving displaYs for educational purposes or visual attractiveness are also well known. The depiction of aspects of the solar system on clock faces has been disclosed, but such clocks are either of complex construction or involve minimal movement of the visually attractive components.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a clock which depicts movement of the earth around the sun.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a clock as in the foregoing object wherein the earth is represented by a sphere which undergoes axial rotation while undergoing orbital motion around the sun.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clock of the aforesaid nature amenable to economical manufacture by way of simple modification of clocks of conventional design.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.